


I Will Follow

by justanoutlaw



Series: Where You Lead [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, Angst, F/M, Gen, Parental Bonds, Q&A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Questions sent to me and the characters of "Where You Lead".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a few of my friends do this and decided to as well, because I feel it answers how the characters are feeling/explains things.
> 
> If you have any questions for the characters or me for this series, leave them in my Tumblr inbox. :)  
> http://findingtallahassee.tumblr.com/ask

**Anonymous asked:**

**Where You Lead!Neal: How did you meet Robin?**

I had been working at Granny’s for a little over 4 years and was introduced to the new line cook, Robin. Didn’t think much of it, we’ve had people come and go for years. Then, I noticed he kept sneaking off to make phone calls and eventually heard him on the phone with a daycare center. I got him talking and soon figured out that he was a single dad, just like me. (His wife died in childbirth.) It was his first day leaving Roland with strangers and I could relate to how hard that was.

 

We’ve been best friends ever since.. He’s now the head bartender and I manage the front desk. We’ve come a long way, for sure.

 

**Anonymous asked:**

**Where You Lead! Belle: How are you feeling about the dynamic between the Gold Men? Is it what you expected?**

I didn’t know what to expect. Wren told me that he and his son were estranged, but I didn’t think it’d be this bad. The truth is, I see both sides. Wren admitted to me that he wasn’t always the best father and as someone who didn’t follow her own father’s version of success, I can get how hard that is. 

 

Yet, Wren is a good man. He loves his son so much and to lose him (along with Henry) was one of the hardest things he’s been through. He’s too stubborn to just tell Neal that he hurt him, he doesn’t think he’d care. I don’t know, though. I don’t think that Neal realizes what leaving in the middle of the night with no word did to him. Not that I blame him, I just think he needs to look at it from his perspective. If Henry took off one night and refused to speak to him for months…how would he feel? No matter how justified it was?

 

**queen-of-the-merry-men asked:**

**Where you Lead! Emma: How are you feeling about coming back to town?**

I feel…weird. I never lived in Stars Hollow, I just visited after Neal and Henry moved there. The people are nice enough and I’m reconnecting with an old foster sister of mine, the Nolans too. (God, they are way too forgiving.)

 

I know I hurt a lot of people and I won’t pretend that some of the suspicion/hostility isn’t warranted. I just hope I can prove that I do belong here. I love Henry, so much.  ~~Neal too.~~

 

**queen-of-the-merry-men asked:**

**Where you Lead! Neal: So on a scale of 1-10 how are stressed are you about all the recent developments?**

1,000.

 

I keep wondering why I quit smoking and then remember that Granny will probably chase me around with a broom if she catches me again. (Though that’d probably hurt less than this fucking dinner is going to.)

 

**Anonymous asked:**

**Where You Lead!Gold: Why didn't you just set up a payment plan with your son? Don't you think it's odd to force him to have dinner with you every week?**

Dearie, please come back to me when you have a son who refuses to talk to you and only sees you around the holidays. (Or at least the ones he’s not spending with the deadbeat.)

 

Or perhaps, how do you think it makes me feel that he wants nothing to do with me for 9 years and then only comes to me because he needs money?

 

Then again, maybe you’re in Stars Hollow. I know everyone there thinks of me as some kind of monster. I’m sure that’s how my son portrays me.

 

**Anonymous asked:**

**Where You Lead! Henry: Are you excited to get to know your grandfather?**

Yeah, I always thought it was weird that we only saw him a few times a year. I get that Dad and him have trouble, but he’s really nice to me. I just wish they could get along and we could be a family. I love my dad, don’t get me wrong. I just…sometimes wish it wasn’t just the two of us, ya know?

 

**Anonymous asked:**

**Where You Lead! Belle: How does it feel to be a grandma?**

Excuse me, grey face, I am only 30 years old, not a grandmother. I am simply married to a grandfather.

 

That doesn’t sound much better, does it?

 

**queen-of-the-merry-men asked:**

**Where You Lead! Neal: What do you think of your new stepmother?**

It’s weird to call a woman that’s 4 years older than me, my stepmother. But she’s really nice, she seems to have mellowed Pop out…a little bit. I mean, she gives him this look and he stopped being a jerk. I didn’t think she’d be his type but hey, someone for everyone I suppose. I took Henry to her bookshop and she gave him way too many books for free.

 

**bookwormchocaholic asked:**

**Where You Lead Neal: What are your thoughts on coffee? (I only ask because in GG, Lorelai was such a coffee addict.) Any food or drink that you are addicted to? ;)**

Coffee is my literal lifeline. I need at least 3 cups a day to get going or I am a literal zombie.

 

As for other things, I’m a big hot chocolate junkie. Emma gave Henry her hot cooca addiction, so we’re always making that. I love bagels too. I think my favorite food ever would have to be chicken wings. They’re pretty cheap to make so when I was 17 and trying to support myself and Henry on food stamps, I’d get a bunch of chicken, freeze it and then test out different sauces. Plus, there’s so much you can do with chicken: soup, fry it, etc.

 

You get pretty crafty on a budget, is I guess the point of all this.

 

**bookwormchocaholic asked:**

**Where You Lead Henry: Are you looking forward to going to your new school?**

I’m excited! The school is huge, like a castle. There’s lots of fun classes, especially English and History. The only thing that sucks is the uniform, which my dad thinks is cute. If someone could tell him to stop taking pictures of me in it, that’d be great. I’m  _ **not**_  a little kid anymore.

 

**roxymoron101 asked:**

**Where you lead prompt/question Was Neal invited to his fathers wedding?**

Okay, so it all boils down to miscommunication that I will write at some point.

Wren invited Neal over for dinner (this is before the obligatory Friday night ones) without any context. Neal declined, making some excuse about a town festival.

That was the night that Rumbelle eloped, so no, Neal wasn’t there. But he was invited…kinda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anonymous asked:**

**Where You Lead!Rumbelle: How did you pick the names for your kids?**

Wren: I mean, Gideon was a given. I knew that before we even knew what the sexes were. That’s been Belle’s favorite book character since she was little. Edmund was just a name that I liked and wanted to name Neal, but Milah hadn’t been a fan.

Belle: And Alba is the name of one of Wren’s aunts that helped raise him. It means “dawn” and it really spoke out to me. Collette after my mother, of course.  Both the names ended up fitting them very well.

 

**Anonymous asked:**

**Where You Lead!Emm & Neal: Think you'd ever have more kids?**

Neal: We’ve talked about it. The truth is, I always imagined having more than one kid, but…closer together. Henry’s 14 now and even though we’re both only 30, I don’t know if we’d have another kid biologically… 

Emma: I ain’t ever getting pregnant again. But that’s not to say I don’t want more kids. I just think it’d be weird for me to have another and raise it from birth after what I did to Henry. I think we’d rather foster to adopt. Help a kid out that was like me, give them a forever home or at least a stop on their way to one.

Neal: I agree. For now, we need to focus on getting married. It’s taken us long enough.

Emma: That plus going to Tallahassee for our honeymoon.

 

**queen-of-the-merry-men asked:**

**Where You Lead! Wren: How do you feel about Neal and Emma moving in together?**

It’s been 4 years since Miss Swan moved back to Connecticut and she’s been doing well, from what I’ve seen. She really loves Neal and Henry. I wish I could be more against this, but that would require me being against second chances and happiness. So…I’m happy for them. Hopefully she doesn’t screw it up.

 

**queen-of-the merry men asked:**

**Where you Lead Ruby! How do you feel about your foster sister being back?**

It’s great. Emma and I were really close as kids, pretty much the only family we had after my mom died. I know she hurt Henry and Neal…but I also know how badly that tore her up inside. Henry’s so happy to have her back and I know Neal is too. Hopefully the rest of Stars Hollow will warm up to her in time.

 

**Anonymous asked:**

**hey, I have a question about "Where You Lead". Has Neal ever met Wren's aunts? Are they still alive? If they are, does Wren still has any relationship with them? You can either take it as a prompt or answer here, I'm just really curious about it :)**

Wren’s aunts are unfortunately not alive anymore, but he did have a very good relationship with them up until their deaths. Neal knew them when he was quite little, but both passed away by the time Milah left.

 

**Anonymous asked:**

**Where You Lead!Neal: So, why'd you give Henry your dad's name as a middle?**

He’s the strongest man I know. He raised a kid on his own and ran his own practice until he decided to go into teaching. He said he’d help me with Henry financially…look,  he wasn’t always the best dad…but I do look up to him. Don’t tell him that, though, okay?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions for the characters or me for this series, leave them in my Tumblr inbox. :)  
> http://findingtallahassee.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
